The Chosen of Pan
by Elibenium De Humalia
Summary: If Grover died, who would take his place as Pan's chosen. His death on Perseus Jackson's quest makes the answer obvious. Perseus must take up the search for Pan. Along the way to Pan, he must also deal with the rising of Kronos and attempt to stop him. But will he be able to defeat Kronos while also searching for Pan.
1. Chapter 1-2

**A.N.**** Hello and welcome. I will not do the 'This is my first story and I hope you like it' jazz. Instead, I demand you like it, if you don't my feelings will be hurt, and then I will have to hunt you down. I know were you live. XD**

**Chapter 1**

Nothing went how it was meant to. That is pretty much the story of my life.

I never knew my father till a few days ago, turns out he was a god and does bugger all to help, and then I was accused of stealing basically what amounted to a nuke from the 'King of Heaven' or something, on top of this my _**mother**_ was kidnapped.

I survived algebra teachers, three of them, hyper-active Chihuahuas, falling from buildings, lonely snake ladies, heck even robo-spiders and one upping drill sergeants and Italian dressing ghosts, I even played fetch with a giant Rottweiler. But I was not ready for this.

What happened next was not what the fates had planned.

"Magic," I said.

"We have to get out of here." Annabeth yelled.

We helped Grover to his feet and we began to run. We were getting farther away from that pit but Grover was lagging behind.

"Hurry up; we have to get out of here." I screamed.

As soon as it came out of my mouth the chanting stopped and a whoosh sound came from the tunnel and wind began to be sucked in, if Grover was just a few feet farther he would have made it.

"No, no, no!" he screamed as he was caught, "help me, please," he said whimpering.

There was nothing we could have done; if we stopped going forward we would have been sucked in too. Did you ever want to have to hear your best friend scream for help while you can do nothing? While he renounces Pan and curses nature to burn. While you live, he dies for _**nothing**_. His scream was the last I ever heard of him.

When we were safely away, all I could do was weep, weep with Annabeth and think just one thought. This was not supposed to happen.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever.

Eventually Annabeth said, "We need to get going."

We lifted ourselves from the ground and dusted off our clothes and I shouldered my pack.

The look we shared between us showed the words we were too tired to say, Grover would not die for nothing. We would finish the quest to honor him and the sacrifice he made.

But something had to be said, "Annabeth, I need to ask you something." she looked at me, and I could still see the tears in her eyes. "This quest, finishing it will not honor Grover enough," I took a breath and steeled my resolve, "I need to ask you to help me find Pan, it was all that Grover wanted and he wasn't able to even begin searching for him."

She stared at me with her grey, tear clouded eyes. She suddenly burst into a smile and tackled me in a hug, "Oh, seaweed brain, of course I'll help." She suddenly began blushing and broke the hug, "But first," she got a look that was a mix of tiredness and determination, "we have to finish the quest."

With that we grabbed each others hands and walked up to confront Hades, that is going to be fun.

**_Several Days later_**

You are probably wondering what happened after that, if you don't know, read a book. Only thing you need to know is that when I threw the pearl at my Mom, she went straight to Poseidon's castle, but that's a story for a different time.

After all the quest formalities, Annabeth and I went to the satyrs; we asked to be taught how to find Pan so that we could honor Grover. Most just began complaining, something about 'Filthy, polluting, Humans.' Eventually we were able to get an audience with their council. It went something like this.

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**man**_, Silenus sure had a mouth on him for an old goat. "There will be no humans looking for Pan, its blasphemy."

Annabeth stepped up and tried to convince him, "But it will help you find him, who can survive searching for Pan easier, a goat person or a demi-god." I have to say that she is good at this.

"You have to let us train and search for Pan, it was Grover's life goal, but he died on _**my**_ quest before he could do it."

Silenus just grumbled and bit a tin can in half. The other two council members just sat there whispering to each other, seems they were convinced by Annabeth and me.

After Silenus ate a few more cans and the two others finished there conversation, they looked at us, "We will now vote," said the one on the left.

He held up his hand, "I vote yes."

Next was Silenus, he said nothing and just threw his platter of cans, grapes, and enchiladas at me, which I did not even have to dodge because his aim was so bad, so I guess he voted no.

The one on the right was next, "I think they are correct that we can use them, I vote yes."

After Silenus finished complaining he said, "Fine, teach these humans our secrets, let them desecrate more of the world in their doomed search for the Great Pan." with that, we bowed and began walking back to the cabins.

"Well, at least they are going to teach us," I said

Annabeth was a little more worried "That Silenus, I'm worried about him."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "I think we have more problems then an overfed goat."

Annabeth broke into a smile at that, "Come on seaweed brain, lets go get some food and rest. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow if we are going to ever have a chance of finding Pan."

"And go after Luke on the way." I reminded.

"Yes, Luke." She seemed sad at this but I made sure it wasn't for long.

"Come on," I said with a motion of my head, "Lets go get something to eat. I heard they make you only eat lettuce when training."

She perked up at this and grabbed my hand with a motion to lead her, "Well at least they make good enchiladas."

"Yes, I will get delicious cheese everyday, personally made by a Satyr enchilada master."

She giggled at that, "Like I said, _seaweed brain_." Did I mention that I love when she calls me that.

With that we walked hand in hand to camp. Tomorrow we begin our training, and our quest for Pan.

**Chapter 2**

The next few weeks were filled by time at Boot Camp McDaisy.

We got up each morning, served enchiladas and lettuce for breakfast, so we could get more in touch with nature they said, go into the woods, and get our daily nature magic lesson. They went like this most of the time.

"Be the flower, grow the flower, be at one with the flower." That is what our instructors kept saying. After a few days of meditating while they said this repeatedly they finally started to show us some magic.

Our first try at trying to grow something ended with a flower exploding. Try two ended with possessed daisies chasing the instructors. On our third try we finally managed to grow a flower from a seed.

This went on for a few weeks until we both were able to grow a seed into a sapling and grow vines and be able to control them. This, we were told, was the minimum of what was allowed before you could go search, and since we were demi-gods we would be safe enough searching with our limited knowledge. I, for some reason, don't trust that.

While training with the naiads it turned out that I have a special gift with water plants. While working with the naiads under the lake, for some reason a pack of enchanted fish, thanks Stolls, began swimming at us spewing some weird ink everywhere, it seemed to turn the kelp purple.

"These fish will ruin our hair." The naiads were screaming, there hair also turning purple.

"Do something Percy; you have fish magic or something."

Well, I could control fish with magic or something like that, but when I tried, I could only get them to clump together, they kept spewing that ink like stuff.

I then got an idea. I closed my eyes and focused on the seaweed and kelp at the bottom of the lake. I began to think of the fish swimming into it, which they did, and then I quickly tied each fish in a few pieces of kelp and seaweed till only there gills were showing.

Though even after I made sure none them got a bad hair day, the girls were shooting me daggers. That's when I noticed all the plants I destroyed. Hoping not to get beat up by nymphs that day, I focused on growing some new kelp and 'Walla', new kelp fields. I was still not forgiven after that incident though, because that night my entire bed was filled with water, and for some reason I could not control it, so I had to sleep on the ground. Thanks naiads, _**thanks a lot**_.

Annabeth was not happy about _**her**_ power though; turns out she could talk to owls. This was annoying her. Imagine every night being followed by owls that looked at you through your window, incessantly chatting about the Square of Pi or the history of Dunkin' Donuts. She told me she hasn't had a good sleep for a week.

The good part of the power was this; she could also see through an owl's eyes and control it to a degree. This she actually didn't mind, being a strategist and always wanting to know what is happening.

Also I should mention that we decided to stay all year round, so that we could continue training and eventually go looking for Pan. When making this decision I was half tempted just to go home and spend time with my mom, but, I _**had**_ to do this. Grover was my best friend, his only wish was to look for Pan, and he risked that so that he could help _**me**_. I owed him this.

I knew there was a lot more we needed to train in before we left, like how to actually find him for instance, but I was getting very anxious to go.

"We can't go yet seaweed brain," Annabeth would always say, "we still have a lot more training to do."

"Yea, Yea, Yea," I'd mumble, "but I want to go now, I'm tired of enchiladas."

Enchiladas may be tasty, but after a few weeks you grow tired of cheese, I haven't been able to even _**look**_ at cheese in a can, its torture. Just imagine. Tired of _**cheese**_.

"Enough complaining Perseus, we will leave when we finish our training and that's that."

She turned away, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when angry.

We continued our training for the next few days, and all seemed well.

Then the tree was poisoned.

**Hope you enjoyed. None of you will guess what will happen to Thalia. Whahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 3

**A.N New chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Waking up with a headache is never fun. Especially after having ancient entities invade your dreams and tell you that your quest is doomed.

I'll get to that later but, I have to get rid of this headache. I decided that I should head down to the lake to see if that would clear my head.

I threw on some old clothes of mine I had laying around, and threw open the doors. Then I almost threw up and fainted.

It felt like I was just punched in the gut by Ares. And it just kept coming, like waves almost, each one causing me to double over and clutch my head in pain, my chest felt like it was filled with chimera poison.

I tried to walk towards the big house, but every few seconds another wave would hit me, sending me into even more pain. After walking only a few feet from my cabin I collapsed to the ground, I tried dragging myself but my arms were just too tired.

I needed help, "Annabeth, Chiron, aghhhh," I stumbled around while my head swirled.

"Percy!" it was Chiron, he was coming to me full speed with Annabeth on his back, she looked ready to pass out. "Get on." He said.

"Why, aghhhh," the pain rolled over me again causing me to almost black out.

"That's why, now get on." He knelt down and I climbed on with what little strength I had left in me.

When he began running, I almost lost my metaphysical lunch all over him. The warping of space as he ran almost doubled the pain I was feeling.

When he finally stopped, I noticed we were in the middle of the woods.

Some dryads began to melt from the trees, "Take the girl, and use an infusion spell." Chiron told them. As they took her, I noticed some rustling in the bushes and some older satyrs came out.

Chiron set me on the ground while the satyrs began chanting. As they did this, a strange green mist like the oracles, enveloped me. Unlike the oracles mist, however, this felt heavier and sticky.

When it finally finished surrounding me it began seeping into my mouth, nose, and ears. As it did this, my original pain began to subside and was replaced by a complete calm and some weird feeling of mugginess.

They finished the chanting and collapsed onto each other, I blanked out soon after.

_A few hours later_

While I was asleep I had the same dream as last night. This is the downside to being a demi-god, other downsides are being attacked by monsters and dealing with all-powerful beings with a multiple personality disorder.

It went like my nightmares normally do. Which is to say, horrible.

Around me was a misty looking underworld, I could see Hades castle in the distance, that didn't really bother me. In front of me was what I was afraid to look at.

The pit was exactly how I remembered it, a round sheer drop about the size of a city block. I could still picture Grover being dragged into that pit and screaming for help. It sent a chill down my spine.

As I stared at it a voice began to rise out of it, "Little hero Perseus thinks he can find Pan. Well I have some bad news for you, he's _**dead**_.

I got really confused at this, how could a god die. I know they can be wounded, my fight with Ares showed me that, but they are immortal, they can't die.

"You see, I actually met Pan once. Some of his essence was swirling around Tartarus; it was enough that he momentarily reformed a body. It kept begging me to use my powers, which would have caused me another millennium of waiting by the way, to send it back in time to try and teach humanity again not to spoil his kingdom." He began laughing at this, "As if you mortals even have a chance of learning anything constructive."

This still wasn't making any sense. The way he talked about it you would guess Pan was some kind of ghost.

"So, since he wouldn't shut up, I decided to just blast him and spread him so thin it would take millennia for him to even get a semblance of a physical form, and by then you humans would have already destroyed the last of nature. It did cause me another 50 years of waiting, but I haven't been able to blow something up in years." Kronus then began laughing again, and it seemed so real, I felt like my soul was burning.

I was feeling so shaken, I couldn't accept what he was telling me. "Grover did not die for nothing, Pan is still alive and I _**will**_ find him!" I kept screaming this at the pit, but I was beginning to doubt. What if Pan was _**gone**_?

That would mean that Grover really did die for nothing, and that even if he did get a searchers license, he would have just wasted his entire life on a hopeless quest.

_**No**_! Pan was still alive, he had to be.

He didn't seem to even care about my screaming, "Go and rest now young one." The way he said it made it seem like a father telling his son to go to bed, "You will need all your strength for your quest. Hahahahahaha!"

As I stood wondering what quest he was talking about, my search for Pan or something else entirely, I felt my body being pulled by something. It felt like a chain had been attached to my spine and it was dragging me away from the pit towards the castle. If I tried to resist, it felt like my spine would just be ripped out, so I had no choice but to go limp and let it drag me.

As I neared the gate I began to hear an awful laugh and then a deep voice, "Welcome young Perseus, so glad you could come back, we will have lots of fun. Hahahahahaha."

With that I woke up in the infirmary.

I was covered in some bright white linen sheets. When I tried to sit up I found that my arm was attached to some IV drip. What was weird about that was that it was filled with what looked like nectar, but it seemed to be thinner, as if diluted.

To my left were the satyrs who did the chanting, they all seemed to be sleeping, above there heads were glowing, miniature thyrsus covered in vines, a blessing of Dionysus.

On my right I saw Annabeth. She was sleeping and also had an IV drip in her arm.

As I was trying to figure out what was happening Chiron suddenly came in, "Ah, looks like you are finally awake." He then walked over to Annabeth and waved his hand over her and chanted a few words.

She was quit startled when she woke up, "Percy, no, NOOOO!" guess she was dreaming about me, I made a mental note to ask her about this the next time were alone.

Chiron immediately tried to calm her down, "It's okay little one, you are awake now." She seemed to calm at this, but she still seemed agitated, "What happened, I woke up with this headache and then I was getting this nauseous feeling."

Chiron grew very serious at this, "You two have been training in nature magic, and you have progressed far, but not far enough to be able to block out the disturbances in nature you feel when you know nature magic."

"So, something like those guys in Star Wars." Annabeth started glaring at me when I said this, come on, she couldn't just give me a break, I was just lightening the mood.

Chiron ignored us and kept talking, "I had the dryads and satyrs use an infusion spell on each of you. It infused you both with large amounts of nature energy, which will counteract the sickness you felt. Both passed out though, the dryads melted back into their trees and the satyrs were brought here."

For some reason I got really annoyed at this, "And why, perchance, were we not told about this." Chiron seemed to smile at this, "Well, I truthfully did not think you would ever have to deal with this particular problem. There hasn't been a disturbance like that at camp in years." He seemed to grow very wistful at this, like he was remembering something.

Annabeth seemed to think about something for a while before talking, "But, what could have happened in nature that would be bad enough to cause…the tree, Thalia's tree!" She seemed to lose her head at this at this, "What happened to it, was it…destroyed."

Chiron took a very heavy sigh, "No, my child." He looked like he was having trouble speaking, "It was…_**poisoned**_." This made Annabeth almost speechless, "But who would of," she paused for a moment thinking, "_**Luke**_!" she said his name with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Yes, it was Luke." Chiron seemed even more depressed at this, and Annabeth seemed to be getting tears in her eyes, "But, Thalia was his friend." Annabeth seemed to be getting paler with each sentence she said.

"He has changed my child; his thoughts are corrupted by Kronus." This did nothing to help Annabeth, who just began to slump with tears running down her cheeks.

Seeing her like this made me angry, angry at Luke, and angry at Hermes for not being there for his son. As mad as I was at Luke, I was madder still at his father. If he had just visited his son more, gave him some support, Luke might have never turned to Kronus.

As I was thinking this Annabeth just slumped lower and tears just kept coming out of her eyes.

I knew there was nothing I could say to help her though, and that I should atleast see if I could get more out of Chiron, "If it was poisoned, why didn't any nature spirits feel it as soon as it was done?"

"The poison was very special and extremely rare, found only in Tartarus and collectible only by one of the primordial. It works by slowly burning the soul and essence to avoid detection then, once it has weakened the target, it flares up, quickly finishing it off." Chiron's news kept getting worse and worse.

A thought suddenly came to my mind, "But what about the magic barrier?"

Chiron looked less depressed now and more anxious, "It's failing, though still up. It will fall completely as soon as the tree does.

Annabeth was still trying to pull herself together, "How long?" Chiron looked at us, sighed, and said, "A week."

I said, "Is there anything we can do to cure it?" there had to be something we can do.

He shook his head, "No being save the administrator of this particular poison can stop it."

"There has to be something we can do to stop this." I was really beginning to lose hope here. If that barrier fell I don't know how long we would last, we don't even have a hundred demi-gods at camp, and even that small of a group would attract monsters from all over America. The camp would be overrun.

I thought of all my friends that I had made at this camp, and the thought of them being killed made me feel sad for both myself and the family of everyone else at camp. What will they think when their sons and daughters don't come home and they are sent no word?

"What if we sent the campers away, at least then if the camp falls, no one will be killed." Chiron just shook his head at my suggestion, "If they left, they would be hunted down till their deaths. I'm sorry, but the only choice is to defend the camp.

Annabeth seemed to be getting a little better, though still crying a little, "Chiron, Percy was right, there has to be something to stop this poison, there is normally always something." Chiron just looked down in response.

Right as I was starting to think that I would have to start saying my goodbyes, Chiron looked at both of us gravely with a look of pain on his face.

"There is only one item that will cure it."

"The Golden Fleece of Phrixus in the Sea of Monsters."

**A.N. Next chapter will have lots of Percabeth.**


	3. Chapter 4-5

**Chapter 4**

What did I ever do to deserve this? Alright, I angered a few gods, blew up some buildings, and almost incited war, but most of that is Ares' fault.

But _**I**_ seem to always get the short end of the stick in these situations.

After Chiron filled us in on how the fleece was supposed to help, it had some weird healing properties, he then told us exactly why _**we**_ had to go.

"You see, the fleece can only be found by looking for its specific magical aura."

I was still confused, "What's so special about this aura that someone else besides just us two couldn't look for it." Chiron sighed, "If you would let me finish."

"The aura is an aura of nature magic, and it just so happens that you two are the only demi-gods in awhile to learn any nature magic."

Annabeth seemed curious about something, "But what about Demeter's children, can't they use nature magic." Chiron shook his head at this, "Their talents are derived from there mother, not directly from nature."

Chiron looked at us "I'm afraid the only way to find the fleece is if you two go alone." He tilted his head quizzically, "And for that matter, you two would be the only ones who could survive."

"But couldn't we bring a satyr with us; they know more about nature magic then us." We couldn't do this all alone, we needed _**some**_ help.

He just shook his head again, "No, your presence will hide the scent to a satyr. And the same is true for you if you take a satyr or a non-nature magic wielding demigod."

After this motivating conversation, Chiron sent us to the satyrs to ask for training in tracking nature magic.

Silenus was less then pleased.

"Noooooooo! This is an insult; you are weeks away from being able to do that kind of magic. Not to mention that you two have the audacity to ask us to show you one of our most important secrets, **NO!"**

The satyr on his left, Maron I was told later, began to speak, "Silenus, if we don't help them the tree will die and this entire camp and forest, and remember it's used by the satyrs as a sanctuary, will be destroyed."

As Silenus listened to his companion, he looked like he was slowly turning into a grape, his face becoming deeper and deeper shades of purple.

But as I kept looking at him, he seemed not to be angry, but to be under some sort of spell that was choking him.

While I was wondering whether I should help or just let the old goat pass out, a sudden cloud of purple mist appeared. Once it began to disperse, I noticed my second least favorite god, Dionysus.

As soon as he appeared Silenus's face began to get its color back, the old goat himself began wheezing and taking deep breaths, "That is for your yelling; it started to give me a headache."

The satyr on Silenus's right, Leneus, whose name I was also told later, began to stammer, "Lo… Lord Di…Dion…Dionysus… wh…what are you doing here?"

"Stop your pathetic groveling." Leneus immediately shut up, "I'm here to give an order. You see, since Zeus made me _**have**_ to protect this camp, I need to make sure someone goes on a quest to save it."

He gestured at both of us, "Since these two are the only ones who can survive looking for the fleece, you have to help them." A smile started to creep onto his face, "If you don't help them, I'll be back with lots and lots of new transformation spells that I have been wanting to test." With that he disappeared in a big cloud of purple smoke.

"Well, that was convenient." I said.

All three satyrs began shouting orders, "Go and fetch the scroll!"

A satyr suddenly appeared out of the bushes with a scroll in his hand, which he handed to Silenus. He still did not seem happy. Even so, he looked at both of us and held out the scroll.

"This will show you a path to whatever source of nature you wish." Annabeth took the scroll and gave a bow.

"Be warned, if you try and read it for too long you will be overcharged with nature magic and you _**will**_ die."

"Now," he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "get…out…OF…MY…FOOORRRESSSSTTT!" with that he began chanting something about ravenous squirrels, but we didn't stay long enough to see him finish it.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief once we reached camp, "Well, that could of gone better."

I had to laugh at that, "Yea, but the look on those satyrs' faces was worth it."

She started to laugh, "Come on Seaweed Brain, lets get out of here."

With that, we said our goodbyes to Chiron and had Argus drive us to the train station, which was supposed to take us to the coast of Florida, and from there Chiron said he had arranged a boat that would take us wherever we wanted.

With a plan as good as this one, what could possibly go wrong.

**Chapter 5**

I can't talk to girls. Whenever I try, I end up just making a fool out of myself.

It has gotten to the point that I just decided to not even try anymore, they can talk within their chromosome group and me with mine.

This made being on a train alone with a girl for 2 days really awkward. Not alone technically, but the only other person in our train car was some sleeping old man, who didn't seem like he could of filled the quiet.

We both sat in utter silence for what seemed like forever, and I decided to fill the silence with some questions on stuff that was bothering me.

After some warm-up questions on some architecture I heard Annabeth mention once or twice, I decided to try the big one.

"So, Annabeth, when you woke up in the infirmary today, you were shouting my name. I have to know, were you dreaming about me?" she looked at me for a couple of awkward seconds. "Yes, it was a dream about you," I was about to ask more about the dream when she said, "but I don't really want to talk about it."

After yet another awkward silence, I looked at her hoping to spark some more conversation, but she was trying to avoid my gaze at all costs.

Since I couldn't get anything out of her, I decided to look outside for a while.

That was when it hit me.

As the train was passing some sort of garbage dump, this weird wave rolled over me. It caused a pain similar to what I felt at camp, but this was less intense and less frequent.

It still caused me to grab my head to try and block out the pain, but any body passing would just think it was a headache.

I looked at Annabeth, but she seemed to be only rubbing her temples.

"Don't look out the window." I said hoping she wouldn't get hit by the wave.

She understood why I told her this and just closed her eyes till we passed the dump.

As soon as we were clear of the garbage, the pain began to fade till we were back to normal.

"Man, that is going to get annoying." I said, already annoyed.

Annabeth just seemed worried, "Percy, what if something like this happens while we're fighting."

This did worry me, but I decided that if I kept letting it worry me I would probably end up a nervous wreck, "Eh, what are the chances that we'll ever fight near a giant trash heap."

"No, Percy. You don't understand," she took a deep breath, "That was what my dream was about." She began to tell me her dream.

**_Annabeth's Dream_**

I found myself on some sort of island. But something was odd about the place. The ground didn't seem to be dirt, more… metal. There was also some weird smell like oil drifting through the air.

As I began to walk around I noticed that all the hills in the distance were made of just scraps of metal and plastic, they all seemed to be held together by some sort of sticky substance.

After walking a few hundred feet or so, I began to hear a scream coming from a crevice in the ground.

When I went over to the crevice and looked in my heart skipped a beat.

Down their was Percy, fighting what looked like Hephaestus, but something was weird about him, he was covered in vines that seemed to be put on the god like chains.

When I took a closer look at Percy, I could see that he was the one screaming. He was clutching his head in pain, and whenever he tried to get up and fight, he just doubled over screaming.

Hephaestus then began approaching, "Come here little godling, your essence will finally break the chains put on me by Pan long ago."

I began to scream at Hephaestus, "Stay away from him!" but I couldn't be heard.

Hephaestus was soon right over Percy. He set his foot on his chest and began to push down.

"Percy, no, Noooooo!

**_Real World_**

When she finished, I was speechless. The air seemed to grow colder all around me.

Annabeth looked terrified, "It's only a dream Annabeth, its not real." As I said it, I knew it was not true, just what I hoped was true.

"Percy, this island," she was beginning to lose her nerve so before I thought about what I was doing I grabbed hold of her hand and held it in mine, "It's okay Annabeth."

"No, you don't understand," she started to shake so I just wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her, "It's okay; you don't have to talk anymore."

She got out from my arms and looked at me with her storm grey eyes, "No, I have to tell you. Percy, the only place that island could be is The Sea of Monsters."

The ensuing silence was loud enough to wake the dead. The only noise to be heard is some snoring from the only other person in our train car and the hiss of the engine as rain falls into it.

The only thing I could think to do was take her back into my arms and to say, "It'll be okay Annabeth, it'll be okay." I can't bear to see her this afraid, it has to be okay.

Then suddenly someone starts to clap, "Wonderful, wonderful. I haven't woken up to one of these in ages."

Surprised and embarrassed we quickly break apart blushing, "What? That's not what's going on? Man, I must have been sleeping too long." It was the man who was sleeping earlier; he had tousled dark hair and seemed to be wearing a mix between a business suit and pajama's.

He came up to us and put out his hand in greeting, "Hi, my name's Hypnos. You are probably going to die now.

Now, as a demigod, when someone says that, they are normally the type you want to run away from. Just as I was getting out of my seat though, I was enveloped in some type of aura. It felt very thick and heavy, and was making me extremely tired.

"Now, now, demigod. Can't have you leaving before I give you a warning." His voice was beginning to sound like it was traveling through syrup.

"Who are you?" I needed to distract this guy until I could shake off the aura and get to Riptide, "Need to clean your ears a little boy." He seemed to be finding a lot of amusement in this.

"You said you were Hypnos, the god of sleep, right. But why would you come here just to warn us of something." She looked like she knew exactly why he was here, but could not be certain.

"Oh, as you said, my domain is sleep," he looked us over and waved a hand, suddenly the tiredness faded and the aura retreated, "so, someone is probably asleep on the train."

Annabeth's head seemed to go into over gear, "But, why would _**that**_ put us in danger."

As she began to mill over this, I, with my habit of watching way too many action movies, had solved the mystery, "Shit, let me guess, conductor's asleep."

"Bingo kid."

And if I had to guess again, "Track switch is coming up, and we're on the track that goes into a cliff face."

"Nope, goes into Tartarus." at this my jaw dropped, "How is there a giant hole that someone built train tracks into." Hypnos looked at me sleepily, "Yawn, beats me."

With that he popped out of the train.

I looked over at Annabeth, "You would not by any chance know how to operate a train?"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, looks like were gonna have to jump."


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tell me your most unfun moment, and I will tell you a worst one. Like jumping from a moving train, that is not very fun.

We started looking for a door. We had to go through almost all the cars before we found one of the cargo cars, it then took us a few minutes to pry open the rusted doors.

As soon as we got them open, we grabbed each others hands and got ready to jump.

Once we were in position, I looked to my right and saw the hole Hypnos had talked about. It was about 50 feet in diameter and looked as if it was being held open by a pair of 6 armed giants.

We were less then 100 feet from the hole, "We have to jump now." Annabeth looked over at me and in doing so also saw the hole, her eyes going wide.

She said, "Jump on 3. 1, 2, 3, jump." Too bad I jumped on 3.

In retrospect I blame her, she did say jump on three. I ended up jumping earlier then her and since we were holding hands, she ended up being dragged through the air.

Do to this, while I ended up landing in a roll, she was thrown sideways into a bush.

Once I got to my feet and shook off the disorientation, I walked over to the bush to see if she was alright. I was greeted by an angry Greek girl with a knife, "You idiot! You threw me into a bush."

"Hey Annabeth, calm down, you said to jump on three." This didn't seem to calm her down.

She started glaring daggers at me, and pointed a real one at me as well, "You ever do something this stupid again…" she let the comment drop off and some how that made me more worried.

"Come on seaweed brain," she pointed with her knife, "we need to try and get back to the road so we can find some transport." With that she finally sheathed her dagger and began walking.

I started to follow, but then began to hear something flying above us. I looked up and saw a few owls flying above. Annabeth noticed me looking and turned to face at me, "If you're wondering, I'm using them to help look for the road."

After walking for a while, and with the owls not finding any sign of road, we came across this weird sign in the middle of the woods that said 'Chrona's Frelncea' but after looking at it a while it looked to say 'Charon's Freelance'.

"What is this?" I looked at Annabeth hoping she would know, "It's our ride out of here." She seemed really happy about this.

She dug a few gold coins out of our quest bag and laid them on the ground by the sign, "So what do we do now," as I was saying this the coins began to sink into the ground, and where they were a hole began to form.

Once it was a few yards wide, a wooden crane and some sort of skeleton appeared, I went for Riptide but the skeleton just ignored us and began to operate the crane. Out of the hole came some sort of ferry lift that I thought I had seen before.

Once it was all the way out and I saw who was riding it, I knew I was going to regret this, "Hello again kiddies, hop aboard and I can take you wherever you need." Charon was in his skeletal form and I have to admit that the grin still creeped me out.

I looked at Annabeth, "Um… is this safe?" she just grinned, "It'll be fine, Charon gives rides to demigods all the time." With that she got on the ferry and I followed.

"Where to?" Charon asked.

"The port in Florida."

With that, the ferry began to go down. As we went down, the walls began to change from dirt to stone to open caverns with molten lava at some points. Once we reach a point above the river Styx, we began to move side ways.

The river was exactly how I remembered it, filled with poison and thrown away dreams.

I could see Hades castle in the distance, and further away I could faintly make out Tartarus. Even this far away it gave me a chill, and I thought I could even hear Kronus talking, "Little one, look at what a failure your quest already is. Come into my pit and join me, I can give you more power then you ever thought possible." I was able to shake _**this**_ off though.

Charon looked up, "Ah, there's the entrance." With that we began to rise through the layers of earth and away from the Styx.

We ended up in the middle of the dock, and just as I was about to mention something about the mortals, the ferry suddenly turned into a kiosk for health food.

I looked at Charon confused and he shrugged "It helps cut down on the amount of people going down."

We said our goodbyes to Charon and started to go down the dock looking for our boat, when I suddenly saw a newspaper and looked at the date. It was three days since we left.

"Annabeth, read this," I handed her the paper and her eyes grew wide, "Three days already, the ferry must have messed with the time."

"There's nothing we can do about it now though, we'd better find that boat. We luckily still have four days left." Annabeth nodded at this and we kept looking.

As we were passing under this older ship, a galley Annabeth told me, someone called down to us and threw us a rope ladder, "Perseus, Annabeth, up here."

I looked at Annabeth, "Guess this is the ship." We started to climb.

When we got to the top we were greeted by a young Greek man. But when we got closer he seemed to be slightly transparent, and his feet seemed to be floating slightly off the ground.

He held out his hand in greeting, "My names Jason and this is my ship." I tried to grab his hand, but I passed right through.

"Oh,ho,ho," he seemed to be in quit a good mood, "don't worry, that happens all the time."

"Excuse me but you said Jason, as of the Argonauts." It was Annabeth, who was staring at him oddly.

"Yes, yes, I led those men, good men they were, though half of them seemed to be drunk most of the time. And I would bet on it that at least 10 got sent to the Fields of Punishment."

"But that was a different time, now," he looked down at his body and seemed to grow wistful, "well, being a ghost is not the worst fate now is it."

"But why are you helping us?" it was Annabeth again.

"You see, Chiron helped me some years ago to avoid eternal punishment, they tried to get me on betraying Medea, and in return he asked for my eternal servitude.

"So, he asked that I bring this ship here and wait for some demigods." With that he began to walk over to the edge of the deck and turned around and began to wave, "Oh and before I forget, if your looking for the fleece, don't, it's not worth it. You will also probably die."

He then walked off the ship, he didn't fall though, and just kept walking away in midair.

A thought suddenly came to my mind "Wait, how are we supposed to use the ship!" He turned around and shouted back, "Talk to it!" Then he disappeared into a cloud of mist.

I looked at Annabeth confused, "Talk to it?"

"This ship is the Argo, it was said to be able to talk through the bow."

"Well, might as well try."

I walked up to the bow, "Um…hello ship, you up?" Nothing, I started to walk back to Annabeth, "Yes, my captain. What are your orders? I haven't sailed in a long time." The ships voice sounded like the wood of the bow was vibrating.

I looked over at Annabeth, "Um, the ship wants orders, you have the scroll."

"Right here," she started to look over it, "Tell it to go to 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west." I repeated all that to the ship.

"I sense you are a child of Poseidon, go to the helm and I will begin to sail." I listened to the ship, which was a very creepy thing to do in retrospect, and took a place at the helm of the ship. Placing my hands on the wheel, I immediately got this weird feeling. It was as if I became connected to the ship.

The ships voice vibrated out again, "Command the sails to lower and the ropes to unknot child of my lord, for I am old and have lain rotting for a millennia." I did as it asked and began to unfurl the sails and will the ropes to untie, which is one of the good things about being Poseidon's kid.

Once it was all done, the ship began to talk again, "I am ready to sail again my lord, all that is needed now is a small wave to push me off." I began to create a small wave of water behind us, and once it reached a few feet high I released it, sending us forward.

We began to sail, and the only thought in my head was this, "This is one badass ship."

**_Tartarus_**

"It is done my lord, the pair is on the ship." Jason looked up at his master, who, while having some semblance of a body, still looked as if his skin was only held together with tape.

Kronus rose, "Good, good. When the gods fall, I will personally make the throne for your new kingdom." He began to laugh, "But I must ask, what did you do with the other ship?"

Jason smirked, "That was easy, mortals are easily bribed as long as you offer them immortality. I can still see his face when he went through the portal, so happy, what I would have given to have seen it when he came out here." He began to laugh at this.

Kronus started to laugh even harder, "Soon, Perseus Jackson, you will meet your punishment for denying me." As he laughs, pairs of eyes begin to appear in the shadows, "Soon you will be freed my brethren, and we will topple Olympus."


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I hate Fish. That's all I need to say.

After the ship took off, we decided to start exploring the ship and see what supplies we had.

Inside the cargo hold was enough food to last us for a couple of days, a few stray cannonballs, and lastly just a few illegible scrolls that have been soaked by water.

The only other thing in the hold was a few weird gong devices; they looked like the ones you see in Asian movies, but had weird grooves inlaid on them.

We left the hold and decided that we should probably check out the rest of the ship to make sure their wasn't any damage, since the ship was still really old, even though it looked restored.

I looked at Annabeth, "I'll check out the hull, you can make sure the sails and ropes and all those other technical things are working." She nodded at this and began to walk over to the back of the ship.

I walked over to the edge and got ready to jump in and check the underside, when suddenly I began to sense something swimming under us.

It wasn't small like a fish, but instead seemed to be the size of a whale, but my powers were telling me it was a fish.

I looked down but I couldn't see anything, so I decided to walk back over to Annabeth and see what she thought about this.

But as I started to walk over to her, the boat suddenly tilted and it sounded as if something crashed into the side.

I ran back over to the edge trying to find what did it, when the boat got hit again and I flew off the edge into the water.

I fell in face first and lost my orientation, but soon was able to correct myself. I began to look around, and then I saw it. The biggest fuck'n goldfish I have ever seen.

At least it looked like a goldfish, but as it got closer I noticed that its mouth was filled with rows of pointed teeth and unlike any gold fish I have ever seen, it was almost 50 feet long.

It kept getting closer and I soon realized that it was charging me. I began to swim upwards and got just high enough to barely dodge it.

I pulled out Riptide and charged at its backside, it tried to turn around and bite me but I twirled out of the way and pushed Riptide forward and into its eye socket.

As it started to dissolve, I began to head to the surface. When I got to the surface I yelled out to the ship, "Ladder please." And a rope ladder was thrown down and I climbed back up.

Annabeth ran right over to me and drew me into a hug, "Percy, your safe." she let go and blushed slightly, "Percy, do you know what's going on."

I shrugged and said, "Giant goldfish." She seemed confused for a moment then realization showed on her face, "The Cetea, they used to terrorize ships in ancient Greece."

One of the creatures hit the boat again, almost causing us to be thrown off, "How do you get rid of them?" Annabeth was holding onto the mast trying to not get knocked off, "The Greeks were said to use the explosions of there cannons to scare them off."

I looked around but couldn't see any cannons on the deck, "Looks like were out of luck with that then."

The ship then began to vibrate, "Master, distract the monsters. The girl and I will drive them away."

"How are you going to do that?" Just as I was saying this, another fish hit the ship and I flew off again back into the water.

Once back down in the water, I could see that there were about five Cetea down here.

Once they noticed me, they began to charge from all directions so there was no way to dodge.

Not sure what to do, I started looking around to see if there was anything I could use, but the only thing I could find was just fields of kelp down below.

Desperate for an escape, I began to concentrate on the kelp and discovered something about it, it was poisonous.

I willed the kelp to grow several yards and started to move them onto the fish. Whenever the kelp touched the fish, they started to dissolve.

I was able to destroy all five of them and was about to head to the surface. But then I noticed another fifty or so in the distance and getting closer.

All the kelp died after I stopped using it so I decided the only way to save the ship was to fight them. I drew out Riptide and charged.

As I began to charge at them, the water started to vibrate and the fish began to writhe in pain and retreat. Confused at this, I began to head back up.

Once I got to the surface Annabeth threw me a rope ladder and I climbed up, "What did you do to get the fish to leave?" she gestured over to the gongs on deck, "Turns out these were used by the original owners to drive off those fish."

"Man this ship is badass."

The hull began to vibrate again, but with a weird buzz that I guess meant laughter, "Yes I am, master Perseus."

**_Silenus's Grove_**

Silenus looked into his scrying bowl and frowned. His pets did not succeed in there mission.

He waved over the bowl and the image shifted to an undersea cave covered in moss.

He looked into the bowl and said, "Awaken, ancient one. The lord of the satyrs commands you to destroy the human defilers." The image in the bowl begins to shake and soon fades.

Another satyr enters the cave, "Silenus, what have you done," Leneus stared menacingly, "you have awaken the ancient, and after all that was done to seal it."

Silenus just looked back, "I have done what must be done." He turned away and began to chuckle, "Soon the humans will be dead." he looked once more into the scrying bowl, "I have released the Kraken!"

**_Argo_**

We started to examine the ship after the attack. The hull seemed to be fine except for some cracks, but the real problem was that inside wooden supports got shifted around and made the ship tilt, "Were gonna have to stop at some point to repair this." Annabeth told me.

We decided that the next inhabited island we found, we would stop at and get some repairs.

I started to believe that our luck was starting to change when we came across an island that actually looked to be inhabited, it even had a dock and a few ships.

We pulled the boat into the dock and I tied it up with the ropes. We then began to look around to see if we could find any help.

Then I realized we were doomed.

All around us were telekhines, some were in shops that were selling what looked like seaweed cookies or various metal trinkets, others were on the dock and working on the boats.

I pulled out Riptide and was about to make a break for the ship when one of the telekhines called out to me, "No need to worry little one, we will not harm you. Welcome to the Island of the Blacksmiths." He held out his flipper hand thing and I warily shook it.

"But aren't you guys, you know, evil or something." He laughs at this and shakes his doglike head, "Oh we are evil, but it does not mean we cannot be civil." He starts to look over our ship, "I'm guessing you guys came here for repairs." Annabeth and I both nod.

"We should be able to fix this by tomorrow morning, you two in the mean time can stay." Annabeth started to say something, her eyes going wide, but the telekhine just said, "Don't worry, we won't eat you. You will have to pay for the repairs though, but you can just tell us how exactly you got such damage when you join us for dinner tonight and that will suffice for payment."

He then started to examine the ship some more and I looked at Annabeth, "You think its safe?" she just shrugged and said, "No clue, but do we have a choice." No I had to admit, no we don't.

**_Kraken Vision_**

Ships are delicious. I love breaking them open and seeing what comes out, like a piñata.

But for some reason people don't like me, they locked me up in this old cave a long time ago. But they finally decided to let me go and I'm so happy.

All they asked me to do was to break a ship, which are delicious, and kill some funny smelling people.

It was easy to find their ship. It was docked near some island. This island made me happy, because lots and lots of my friends are on the island.

I started to move under the ship, I wanted to surprise them so I decided not to break the ship till all my friends were off it and the two smelly people got on. Did I mention that ships are delicious?

**_Island of the Blacksmiths_**

"So, young demigods, tell us how you have come to be here." The telekhine, Mordox he told us, sat down at the table while his wife served what looked like sushi.

Unsure of what to do, but guessing I should listen to him; I began to tell him what our quest is and what has happened to us so far, with Annabeth filling in any gaps I missed.

When we finished he nodded and said, "You search for the fleece. If this is true, I then offer you a preposition. If and When you get the fleece, bring it to this island, for we have need of it to help the ones cursed by the gods for there blasphemy against them." He met our faces, "If you can do this for us, we will be in you and your camps debt."

"How do we know you will not betray us and just keep the fleece." Annabeth met his gaze with one of her own.

"If you do not trust us, which is wise, then follow me." He began to get up and walk to a room in the back of the house. We both began to follow though we were extremely cautious incase this was some sort of trick.

We entered into a room filled with several boxes of stencil supplies and a table with a pen and some ink. He walked up to the table and picked up a pen and began to dip it in ink.

He then started to draw an unusual shape on his arm, it looked like some sort of river, "There, it is done." He pointed the tattoo in our direction, "You know what this is girl."

Annabeth nodded her head, "A Styx seal. It's used to seal a promise, if you break that promise, several of your own kind will die, and then haunt you till _**you**_ die." She seemed slightly nervous

The telekhines face turned hard, "So, you believe me now girl?" Annabeth nodded.

The telekhine then broke into a weird dog smile, "Excellent, tomorrow you set sail. But tonight we will eat our fill, come humans it is time for rest and food." with this he gestured for us to go back to the dinning room. On our way back, Annabeth said to me, "We need off this island." I nodded, we did.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The night passed without incident. We were given some extra supplies, were outfitted with a few cannons, and sent on our way with the telekhines' blessings.

It seemed to be going so well. Then I almost got eaten by a kraken.

We walked back onto the ship and I undid the ropes and readied the ship for sailing, "Ready Argo?" I asked the ship, "Yes, my master." I placed my hands on the wheel and we started to drift off.

Then the ship suddenly was lifted into the air. Annabeth got hit by a stray piece of boarding and fell to the ground, while I got thrown, for the third time might I add, into the water.

I began to look around when I saw something that almost made me shit myself.

It was about 100 feet tall with about five arms, but instead of suction cups it had sharpened sickle like bones. It had about 15 different eyes covering its head and a beak for a mouth.

Several of the eyes looked in my direction and the creature began to move its arms in my direction. I pulled out Riptide and started to circle around it.

Suddenly it threw out one of its arms and I had to twirl downwards to avoid it. I brought my sword around and nicked its arm causing it to recoil in pain.

It roared and threw out two more of its arms. I back flipped to avoid them and rushed forward and slashed its arms again.

It roared yet again and began to move in my direction while at the same time letting the ship go. I started to circle it again, but it suddenly pushed up with its tentacles and got above me. It started to rush downwards with its mouth open. I just barely dodged the beak, but in doing so hit my head on one of its blades.

It then swung a tentacle towards me. It hit into me, knocking me unconscious. The last thing I saw was the monster swimming back to the ship.

**_Kraken Vision_**

Yay! So much fun, but I wish this person would stop hitting me, it hurts a lot. I know I'll jump on him, then he can't hit me anymore.

Oops, missed. Come here person. Oops, must have hit him too hard, I'll come back later when he's awake again.

The ship is gone now, I wonder were it went. I know, I'll ask my friends. I went to the surface, and roared a few times at my friends. They seemed really angry though, some even had swords out.

I did not want to hurt them, so I just sat their very confused.

Ow, their throwing some sort of powder at my eyes. I roared at them again, but when I opened my mouth they threw some sort of sack in. I was even more confused at this, but suddenly my stomach began to hurt. I tried to swallow some water, but that just made the burning sensation worse.

Fine, they will not be my friends anymore. I am going to go, the goat men can get some other help.

**_The Island of the Blacksmiths_**

Annabeth woke up on a bed made of dried kelp, she started to look around when she suddenly remembered about the attack, "Percy, Percy where are you!" Mordox then entered, "He is gone child, we searched the seas but he is gone." The abruptness of this answer shocked Annabeth and all she could think to do was cry.

The telekhine approached her, "You were close to the child, and you have my grievances." he put a hand on her shoulder, "But, you must finish the quest."

Annabeth was distraught, one of her only friends had just disappeared, leaving her with only these fish people for comfort. But she knew Mordox was right, she had to finish the quest.

She got up from the bed and thanked the telekhine for his help, and with that began to walk off to the ship.

She soon began to sail again and tried to appear confident, but inside she felt like her life was crumbling.

**_Calypso's Island_**

I woke up covered in a bed covered with silk like sheets. I began to look around and noticed that I was in a room covered with glowing runes.

I got up and started to examine a rune, when I heard a voice behind me, "Hehe, looks like sleepy head is finally awake." I turned around and saw that the voice came from a young girl around my age. She was wearing a plain silk dress and her hair was done up in a small bun.

"Who are you, where am I?"

"My island of course, silly. As for who I am, I am Calypso." She looked at me, "And you are Perseus Jackson, Retriever of the master bolt." I was taken aback by how much she knew about me, but then I realized that I must be common knowledge to almost any magical being.

"What am I doing here?" her face sagged, "Why, don't you like me?" I quickly began to blush, "No, no, not that." She started to giggle, "The reason you're here is because I found you drifting in my lake, and thought it would be rude to let you drown."

"Now, you still look drained, so sleep." She waved a hand over me and I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up some time later, and I got up out of the bed and left the room. I found myself outside in the middle of a garden, and in the distance I noticed a figure planting.

I ran up to the figure and noticed it was Calypso, "Hey, you can't just knock out people like that." She turned to face me and began to giggle, "Come, help me in my garden."

She started to hand me several plants and a trowel and pointed to a row of dirt, "Plant these and then we'll talk."

I was so surprised and confused that I decided just to listen and began to plant.

While planting, I stole several glances at Calypso. She was truthfully, really beautiful. Her hair seemed to have a glow to it, and her eyes seemed to shift between colors.

I finished planting about when she did, "Now, explain." She giggled yet again, "Like I said, I found you in my lake and I decided to bring you here to heal you."

"But why are you here?"

She just looked at me and shrugged off the question, "That does not matter, what matters is if you want to leave here, or stay here with me and not have to fight in this war."

She looked at me, "So stay or go?"

**_Argo_**

Annabeth was sailing when she suddenly heard a noise like something had dropped into the water beside the boat.

She started to walk over to the edge to see what it was, and when she did her eyes went wide in shock and relief.

Percy floated in the water, "Argo, lower the rope." Annabeth climbed down the rope and reached out and grabbed Percy by the hand, "Pull up."

Once they were safely back on the deck, Annabeth rushed Percy to one of the cabins. Once she made sure he was alright, she left and began to sail once again. Inside she began to feel alright again, as if her heart had left her and had now returned.

**_Percy's Dream_**

"Stay or go"

I didn't hesitate to answer, "Go."

"Fine then" she turned away disappointed, but suddenly spun around, "If you want to go, I cannot stop you. Remember these words though, if you leave I will forever be alone on this island, as I was cursed by the gods eons past." With that she turned and went into a small house.

I began to follow after her and threw open the door.

Calypso was sitting on the ground crying, so I went to her and put my arms around her and she began to talk, "I don't want to be alone anymore, I have been here so long." She put her hand on my chest, "Please stay, you will be happy here."

I shook my head, "I have to go." she began to breakdown and cry.

**_Argo_**

I woke up suddenly from my dream.

I quickly began to look around, and I first noticed that I was back on the ship.

I got out of the bed I was in and started to head up to the deck, and as soon as I opened the door to the outside I was suddenly tackled into a hug by Annabeth, "Percy, you're awake."

I looked at her face and noticed her red cheeks, "You've been crying."

"Of course Seaweed Brain, I didn't know if you were even alive or dead." She started to hug me even harder and I returned the hug.

All seemed right as I stood there with my arms around her, stroking her hair. But then I remembered Calypso.

**_Percy's Flashback_**

"Stay, please, at lease for a few days. I have been alone so long." It pained me when I had to shake my head again, "I…I can't, I have to finish my quest."

She just looked at me and yelled, "Fine then, go, leave me alone forever." With this she waved her hand and a portal appeared behind her with an image of the Argo.

She snapped her fingers and vanished, and I walked through the portal, but not with out picking up a life time of guilt for leaving this girl alone forever.

**_Argo_**

I tried to untangle myself from Annabeth but she just hugged me harder, "I was so worried." we just stood there for awhile in each others arms.

After some time she finally let go and said, "We need to start sailing again." With this she grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the front.

**_Silenus's Grove_**

Silenus was sitting in his grove, grumbling over the escape of the two demigods, when a sudden blast of light blinded him.

Soon a voice began to echo all around him, "Little one, you have failed at everything you have attempted. The council is against you, Percy has humiliated you, and you could not even kill him." Silenus began to cower in fear, "Who are you?"

The voice began to laugh, "I am lord of you and you will listen to my plan."

Silenus nervously knelt, "Yes, my lord."

The voice began to ring out again, "I will open a portal which will take you to the Argo, once there you will sneak into their storage and poison their food." A bag of poison appeared on the ground and the voice disappeared.

Behind Silenus a portal opened; he picked up the bag and walked through.


	7. Chapter 9-11 End

**Chapter 9**

Silenus found himself on the deck of the Argo.

Fearing being found he quickly ducked into the hold of the ship and started to look for the food.

Once he found the food and water he opened the bag he was carrying and poured it into the pile of food and the water.

As it spilled out the contents of the sack began to turn into mist and entered the food.

Once the bag was completely empty, Silenus quickly slipped behind some crates and started to wait.

_A Few Hours Later_

I woke up in my cabin and started to dress and stretch my body.

Once I was awake, I started to head down to the hold to grab some food for breakfast and met with Annabeth in the dining area.

She smiled at me when I started to sit, "Good morning Seaweed Brain."

"Same to you Owl Head." Her grin widened.

We started to eat our food while talking about some of the stuff back at camp, "Yea Clarisse is reallaggggggggg," I immediately began to lose my breath and soon started seeing black spots, "Percy, what's wroaggggggggg," Annabeth seemed to also lose her breath and she seemed ready to collapse.

I stated to limp over to her when I was suddenly smashed over the head and lost consciousness.

**_Percy's Dream_**

I found myself in the underworld again and a voice started to speak to me, "You will fail young one, the guard of the fleece will gnaw on your bones and make the girl his concubine. The tree will die and the camp shall burn. And everyone you know will die."

"Leave me Kronos."

"You fear not my name, then you are braver then the gods, join me Perseus and you will have gifts beyond your wildest imaginations."

"Go to hell Kronos."

He started to laugh, "Already their child, already there."

My vision then started to fade back into my normal dreams.

**_Some Time Later_**

I woke up some time later and found myself on a bed in a white room. I started to get up but my head started to throb.

I moved my hands to my head, but when I did I notice a mark on my arm like I was stung by a needle.

I suddenly remembered Annabeth and started to look around frantically for her, this was when I noticed I was under water.

While I was thinking on this, a pair of Ichthyocentaurs suddenly entered the room and I immediately brought out Riptide, "Calm yourself young child, you and the girl are safe."

I lowered my sword, "Annabeth, where is she?" my voice was laced with worry.

"The child is safe in the medical bay and is resting."

"Where is this, why am I here?"

"We found you unconscious on your ship, we brought you here and found you poisoned, luckily we know how to treat many of the ancient plagues."

He gestured towards the window, "As for where you are, this is our secret city we use to train heroes." I looked outside and could see several other Ichthyocentaurs swimming around buildings made of coral and kelp; some seemed to be training with demigods while some were floating around doing what looked like knitting.

I turned back to them and capped my sword, "Annabeth, can I see her?"

"Yes, of course, right this way." He began to walk down a hallway off to the side and stopped at a door a few feet from my room.

He opened the door and I looked in. I could see Annabeth talking to a female Ichthyocentaur. She suddenly saw me and pulled me into a hug, "Percy, you're alright."

She suddenly realized what she did and immediately pulled away blushing, "Percy, do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, "No clue, last thing I remember is my breath feeling like it was cut off and then something hit me over the head."

The Ichthyocentaurs suddenly chimed in, "Oh, that must have been what that goat was doing."

I turned to him, "What goat?"

"Oh, some angry goat man we found trying to dump you two into the water."

Annabeth and I looked at each other, "Silenus." We said in unison.

Annabeth turned to him, "Where is he now?"

"Over in the hold, we had to put him their since he kept trying to hit us."

He pointed down the hallway and said to go to last door on the left.

We went to the door and were greeted by a cursing goat when we entered it.

He was laying on a bed, but when I looked closer I saw that he was strapped down, "Let me out of this damn thing!" that was when he saw us, "Oh, for the love of…"

"Nice to see you too." I said to him.

"Damn you Perseus Jackson, why won't you just die."

"Well, I'm partial to living." I turned to Annabeth, ignoring the curses being thrown in my direction, "Well, what are we going to do with him?"

She thought about this for a minute, and then shrugged, "Leave him; the Ichthyocentaurs can do whatever they want with him."

With this she gestured for us to leave, and as we did we were given one final curse, "Damn yo…" we closed the door before he could finish.

We walked back to the Ichthyocentaurs and asked them if they would be fine with keeping Silenus for us, "Sure, he will make a great training partner for the sharks." This last thing he said with a smile so I was not sure if he was serious or just had a very morbid sense of humor.

The other Ichthyocentaurs turned to us, "Your ship is above us, we know you seek the fleece so we have enchanted your ship to teleport there on command, this will only work once." We nodded and thanked him, and we were soon swam up to our ship and started to climb on to it.

Once we were up I looked at Annabeth, "You ready." She nodded.

"Argo, time to go."

"Yes, Lord Perseus." And with that we found ourselves at the Island of the Golden Fleece.

**Chapter 10**

We slowly started to sail to the front of the island and disembarked.

Once on the ground I was enveloped in what felt like heavy blankets of wool and a feeling of peace came over me, I looked over at Annabeth and could see she was experiencing something similar.

She looked at me, "The fleece, it must be here."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the fleece, "There, over that hill." I pointed to a lush green hill covered in flowers, and now that I started to look around I noticed that the entire island was green and lush, as if the fleeces presence made nature grow here.

We started over the hill, and saw the tree with the fleece over it, but at the other end were sheep.

Now normally I would just push them out of my way, but then I saw one jump into the air and swallow a bird whole.

I looked at Annabeth, "So, magical sheep, how do we get through?"

Annabeth started to think, but suddenly the ground started to shake and a voice rang out, "Who goes there?" the voice sounded deep and guttural.

"What is that?" Annabeth turned to me and her eyes showed that she was afraid, "It's a…a…a," she wasn't able to finish because the most horrifying thing I have ever seen just came into my view.

He was 20 feet tall and was wearing what looked like a loin cloth; his one eye shone milky brown and was almost 10 times as large as a normal eye.

He shouted again, "Little ones, what purpose do you have on my island?"

Annabeth voice sounded nervous but she spoke up and bowed, "Lord Cyclops, we wish to take the fleece and carry it back to our dying camp."

The Cyclops just laughed, "Let you take my fleece, you entertain me." He grabbed a large tree next to him and uprooted it, "But, I bet humans taste delicious." He suddenly started to charge at us and swung the trunk around.

Annabeth ducked and I rolled under the trunk and brought out Riptide. He turned around and threw the trunk in my direction. I ducked under and threw myself at his feet and sliced at the tendon on the back of his foot, "Argh, damn you!" it looked like I wasn't able to cut it all the way cause he could still walk.

He swung a fist at me and tried to grab me with his other hand but I rolled out of the way and summoned some roots to trip him over. Once he was on the ground I suddenly charged up to him and jumped on his back.

I slashed him twice and sank the point a few inches into him, but he just got right back up and backed off a few yards, "You will never be able to defeat me, you will grow tired before that."

He was right; I was already growing fatigued and would probably make a mistake eventually.

This was when the greatest plan I ever thought of came to mind, I called for an army of seals, "I know some of you are listening, so some help would be nice."

The Cyclops laughed again, "Pathetic human, you are alone." He started too charged and I brought up Riptide.

Then the Cyclops got hit by a cannon ball.

It suddenly shot out of the water and hit him right in the chest.

He was instantly knocked out and started to snore.

Annabeth quickly went over to him and said a small incantation, "What does that do?"

She looked at me and smiled mischievously, "Sheepnip enchantment, his sheep won't kill him, but it will hurt." Suddenly a bunch of sheep started to swarm around him and started to nibble at his skin.

"Let's hurry before he wakes up." She nodded.

We got to the tree and grabbed down the fleece and quickly headed back to where we left the ship.

It was gone.

I saw it sailing out in the distance and yelled, "Argo!"

It spoke in my mind, "Sorry master, I must."

"Damn, Jason betrayed us."

Annabeth looked at me, "He must have been working with Kronos." I nodded.

We heard a roaring in the distance, "How are we going to get away."

Annabeth suddenly shouted out, "Mordox, help."

A submarine with cannons suddenly sprang out of the water with a smirking telekhine on top.

"You need a ride."

**Chapter 11**

Our quest was almost over. We had the fleece and were going to make it back in time, courtesy of Mordox and his timely rescue. All seemed to be going perfectly, so I should have seen what was to come.

Annabeth and I were sitting in a mess room in the submarine. Annabeth looked at me, "Looks like we made it, didn't we seaweed brain." Her voice made her seem worried.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" She looked away from me, "It's just…my dream, it didn't happen, but…it seemed like it would."

I put my arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it was probably just a dream after all, and why should we worry, we have the fleece and the camp is saved."

She suddenly hugged me, "Yes, the camp is saved." We stood like this for a while when Mordox suddenly called down, "First stop."

I broke the hug and looked at Annabeth, "Come on, time to receive boatloads of praise."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Let's go, before your head gets too big to fit through the door."

**_Celebration_**

Fish people sure do throw some weird parties.

For one, there was fish cake, and fish burgers, and fish fish, don't even ask about the last one. The rest of the party was actually pretty normal, aside from the music which sounded like a whale song and the large amount of fish decorations.

About halfway through the celebration Mordox got up on the stage they had in the town center, "My brethren, do the hero's not deserve our praise, do they not deserve our secrets, do they not deserve our power." The crowd cheered in response.

"I ask you to go with them to their camp and defend it and teach them the ancient ways, this is the least we can do for the saviors of our fallen brethren." The crowd cheered again and several telekhines started to move away from us and into a circle of chalk that was placed to the side.

Mordox turned to us, "Step inside the circle my friends; it is my last gift to you, it will take you and my bretheren to your camp." We nodded and he pulled us into a hug, "Stay safe my friends, may our help be enough."

Annabeth said, "What do you mean."

He smiled though it looked fake, "Oh, nothing."

Annabeth started to say something when he spoke up again, "Didn't you say you had to get their by the end of the day, if so, you have about an hour."

Annabeth looked at Mordox and decided not to waste time talking, she grabbed my arm and led me over to the chalk circle with some of the other telekhines.

She looked at me, "Ready."

I nodded, "Ready."

With that the chalk ignited and we were taken back home.

**_Camp Half-Blood_**

We appeared in the middle of the cabins and were suddenly swarmed by almost all the campers.

Once they saw the telekhines though, a few started to back up and draw their weapons, "Don't worry guys, their perfectly safe." Once I said this, a couple of the campers put their weapons away, but most only lowered them to their sides.

Chiron suddenly appeared next to us, "To the Big House." He told the campers to go back to their cabins and told the telekhines to follow us.

Once we were alone at the Big House Chiron asked us, "What happened?"

Not sure what to do, I just started to talk and told him everything including the dreams.

When I finished he just said, "It begins then."

I started to ask what he meant but he cut me off, "Later boy, now we must use the fleece on the tree."

He lifted us onto his back and carried us to the tree.

**_Thalia's Tree_**

Once we arrived at the tree Annabeth and I dismounted and started to go up to the tree.

The tree itself seemed to be on the edge of dying and as I got closer my head began to throb slightly but I was able to shake it off.

I threw the fleece over one of the branches and stepped back.

The tree suddenly grew brighter and seemed to be growing healthier and more powerful. The field around the camp also began to grow and seemed to return to its original strength.

I turned back to Annabeth and Chiron to bask in a job well done when a sudden scream came from the tree.

I turned back to the tree and saw that it was quickly being enveloped in a weird dark aura.

Suddenly a gust of wind came out of the tree and knocked me to the ground.

Out of the tree a hand started to appear, and soon an entire arm.

Another gust of wind pinned me to the ground.

Soon the arm grew into an entire torso and a pair of legs soon followed.

I suddenly thought of Annabeth and Chiron and turned back to look at them and saw that they were pinned as well.

I turned back and saw that the body was finally all the way out, it seem to be a girl around my age and she seemed extremely confused, "What is this, were am I?"

I was too shocked to answer, but suddenly the girl was enveloped in the same aura that enveloped the tree and her skin started to turn into bark.

She screamed as she continued to change. Her arms, fingers, and legs started to turn into branches and roots and her hair turned into a mix of rotted wood and long roots.

Her screaming soon turned into a primal roar and she soon ran off into the woods.

Once she was gone the wind immediately disappeared and the tree turned back to normal with the field seemingly fine.

I got up and ran over to Annabeth and Chiron who seemed shocked at what had just happened, "What was that and who was that girl?" I asked.

While Annabeth sat there stunned into silence, face pale, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape; Chiron solemnly told me, "That, my dear boy...was Thalia Grace, Daughter..." He paused, "of Zeus."

_**A/N: End of Book One. Thanks to Wise Chick for her help on this story.**_


End file.
